


The Day I Met You!

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Club Singer, F/M, First Meetings, Muffin Tops, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	The Day I Met You!

One day as it was raining cats and dogs outside, David was inside the closet of the office in his log cabin home. Some classic country music played in the background as he sat on the floor in front of the offices closet going through one of the many boxes inside when he found an old photo album with his and Gwen's name on the front.

 

‘I really shouldn't let myself get distracted when there's organizing to be done.’ David thought glancing around the messy office. ‘But, one look won't hurt.’ He thought with a small smile and opened the cover gently.

 

As he opened the album he was first greeted by two labeled pages about both him and Gwen and pictures of them as babies. He smiled and turned the page to find more pictures and labeled pages.

 

He continued this process a few times until he came to a page with a picture of himself and Gwen standing outside the strip club Muffin Tops. Him wearing a green zip-up hoodie, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and hiking boots and Gwen wearing a red corset, mini skirt combo with a black choker, black lace, black knee-high boots, and her hair up in a bun with a black headband adorned with a red rose. She had her tongue out, one arm around his shoulder and her other hand flipping the bird.

 

David chuckled at the photo letting his mind take him back to the night he met his now co-counselor and girlfriend of 3 years.

 

He remembered it was his last chance to hit the Sleepy Peak shops and restaurants in town before Camp Campbell opened up for the summer.

 

He had just done a full day of shopping at the few stores in the area, especially at the hardware store for new guitar strings, a few personal pieces of camping equipment and some much-needed parts for his portable radio. He was looking for a place to grab some dinner when he saw a place that was definitely new to the small town.

 

Muffin Tops, maybe it was a branch of the Muffin Topz restaurant with the building designed to look new and hip. He noted a sign on the door advertising a show, so it's dinner and a show, that sounded nice. ‘Time to check this place out.’ He thought walking in.

 

The place was dark with loud music playing, not exactly his cup of tea, but as they say, you can’t knock til you try it.

 

‘This place must be popular.’David thought looking around noting that all the tables were occupied, but there was plenty of room at the bar. ‘Guess I'm sitting at the bar tonight.’ He thought with a shrug before walking over and taking a seat on one of the stools.

 

After a moment of sitting there, the bartender walked up and asked what he’d like. So David ordered a virgin Shirley Temple and a B.L.T Sandwich.

 

Suddenly the announcer came out onto the stage and announced some girl he called The Great, Graceful and Glorious Gwendolyn Santos to come out and sing for the crowd, before walking off-stage.

 

The stage lights dimmed and some Latin music started playing softly, the spotlight focused on the curtain as the prettiest girl David had ever seen entered the room and began her act.

 

She had olive skin, two-tone brown hair, the most mesmerizing violet eyes and wore a red corset, mini skirt combo with black lace and black knee-high boots, a black choker and her hair up in a bun, graced by a black headband and red rose.

 

He barely heard the words to the song she sang, knowing it was latina at the very least, too hypnotized by her beauty and before he knew it her act was over. He decided to wait till he could talk to her.He waited till it was almost closing time until finally, he spotted her coming his way toward the bar.

 

“Um, hi.” David started unsure what else to say first.

 

“No offense, dude but I don't make it a habit of going home with the customers around here.” She said quickly cutting him off.

 

“Oh, no no.” David replied with a blush. “I wasn't going to ask that I promise.” He said looking embarrassed.

 

“Well ok, what did you want then?” She asked putting a hand on her hip.

 

“Well, first off, my names David.” David said putting his hand out to shake. “I must say I loved your performance, you have a lovely singing voice.” He continued with a smile.

 

“Your such a gentleman, we don't get many of those.” She replied with a smile taking his hand. “Thank you for the compliment, your probably one of the few who appreciates my singing around here.” She commented with a bitter smirk.

 

“If you don't mind my saying so, you don't seem very happy working here.” David said quietly.

 

“I'm not…” She said with a sad smile. “I was only supposed to work here till I got out of college. “ But, I keep bombing interviews, so I guess I'm stuck here now.” She said sadly.

 

“Oh, well if you want to you can come work with me at Camp Campbell as my co-counselor.” David suggested with a big smile. “I could really use someone with a great singing voice to help with the camp songs.” He commented with a grin.

 

“You'd do that for me, a complete stranger?” She said looking almost disbelievingly at David.

 

“Of course, but first…” David replied cheerfully. “I need to know your name.” He said putting his hands on his hips.

 

“Oh, I forgot.” She said with a laugh. “My name is Gwendolyn Santos, Gwen for short.” She explained.

 

“Well, welcome to camp life, Gwen.” David said patting her shoulder gently.

 

“Actually, I have something to do first.” Gwen said taking David's hand and pulling him backstage to the dressing room where the other girls and manager were currently at.

 

She ran in grabbed her bag of clothes and purse from her locker quickly, before stopping in the middle of the room.

 

“I QUIT!” Gwen shouted as loudly as she could before running back out to where David was waiting. “Ok, now let's go.” She said grabbing his hand again and pulling him all the way to outside in front of the strip club.

 

“I can't believe you just did that.” David said with a laugh.

 

“That was nothing.” Gwen replied with a smile. “Here hold this.” She said handing him a small digital camera.

 

“Ok, but why.” David asked.

 

“So we can take a picture together, you big dummy.” Gwen said playfully before repositioning. “Alright, now smile and click.” She instructed.

 

“Ok, here we go I guess.” David said with a laugh before pressing the button to take the picture.

 

“Man, what a fun day that was.” David commented bring himself back into the present.

 

Suddenly an Olive skinned arm reached over his shoulder and pulled the photo album from his grip gently.

 

“I know right, I remember it like it was yesterday.” Gwen commented looking at the photo with a fond smile. “But, don't you have some organizing to do?” She questioned with a grin setting the album down on her desk.

 

“You're right, I do.” David replied with an amused grin before turning back around to continue going through his boxes.

 

THE END!


End file.
